The general objective of the program in biomedical research is to enhance offerings to and experiences gained by the students and faculty in those areas related directly or indirectly to the health fields. The program will enable these accomplishments by 1. providing better opportunities for initiating or expanding research activities of key faculty members who are responsible for students in the above areas, 2. enriching the experiences and technical knowhow of students in the health related areas, 3. increasing the interest and concern of students in the health sciences which may thereby result in increasing the pool of eligible minority students for involvement in a biomedical or medical or paramedical professional program, 4. by specific training of undergraduate and graduate students in biomedical methodology and instrumentation usage in selected biomedical research problems and 5. to culminate in publication and or presentation of their research.